Voices
Did we try? Yes, we tried so hard. We realized that it wasn't enough. Our strengths are not good enough against him. A tear fell from my eye. We will always try again, but will it work? Our bodies may not be strong enough, but are our voices loud enough? Every part of me burns with the knowledge that he will awake from inside, and have us devoured into the shadows. Saloma I always think about what we could have done. I guess that we have to start from the beginning. My name is Saloma, and playing Roblox is just a refresher for me. My friends are around to help me share this story with you guys. People call me Rockster. I miss Della, and who she was. We all do. Della was one of my best friends, and I can't believe that we let this happen. We started a chat. Saloma: #Robloxneedslessads Rylan: You've been saying that for the past week. Della: :((( RIP hastags I wanted that moment to last forever. When Roblox was just a place of fun and games. Too bad it didn't. Rylan Saloma is a really emotional person. Lucky that she is popular. I'm Rylan, and just happen to be that one guy who hangs around the popular kids. We were playing Roblox, and chatting. I got to admit that that was a really good experience considering me being on Roblox for 3 years. Della chatted me and Saloma that she had to go. John came in. John is that person who is just 1000% nerd. He has straight A's, he is a gamer, and he is not very well known which is kind of sad. John just types random letters when we are offline, but when we are, he just follows us to the games. Della was a good person. She used to come to my house on Saturdays. She is not that well known, but she is really nice. Anyone would have to agree to that. John We were on MM2. We are all about level 50 which is pretty decent. Rylan chatted that he was reading. I guess that's why he didn't move for about 2 rounds. He was desperate to keep himself on the server, and not for his PC to fall asleep. My glasses started slipping so I had to put my finger on it every 3 minutes. I took my pillow to sit on since the floor in my bedroom is hard. I hid in a dark corner in the game. Rylan was right next to me. Della joined the game then. She acted like any other day. She complained how MM2 needed some updates, and that she “might” leave early for dinner. Saloma The next day, Della chatted me, Rylan, and John. She chatted Della: rughweriugoriughoiuregwoiure Saloma: ;))) Della never chats like this, or butt dials. I guessed that she just felt like hitting random keys on her PC. Now that I said it out loud, it doesn’t sound like her at all. I heard the wind blow a tree branch to my window. I told myself everything was fine. Nothing is fine, and I alway wished to go back in time to fix everything that I have done wrong. Rylan The next day, I saw the message, and I also realized that things were out of whack. I rubbed my eyes wondering if it is real. Sure enough, it was. It was so weird! I saw that Della was active. She was in MeepCity, so I followed her into the server. The second that I got in the server, she left. She chatted one thing. Della: Bye Rylan :,( She left the game. I left too. I saw that she went to “Adopt, and Raise a cute kid”. I found her. She chatted the exact same thing. I figured that she had something else to do. John I followed Della too. She went to Epic Minigames. She chatted. Della:Bye John :,( She left the game again. I can’t just keep following her. I closed my PC, and thought about where she was going. Saloma Rylan, and John went to my chat, and we decided to follow Della. We joined her destination. The place was a road with cars that are driving. Della chatted, this time she came to us three. Della: You left me alone Della: I thought you were my friends, especially you Saloma Della: You let me go, to do this. Della: Bye She went to the middle of the road where a car hit her, and her avatar turned into blocks. I went to bed hoping that it was a nightmare, but it wasn’t. For the next week, Della was rendered missing at school. I knew I was responsible. There was nothing left for me to do, but face this for all my life. Della Mae Wilcox was rendered missing on 2/19/14, but traces of keys from a PC were found. Blood traces on the sidelines were indicated to be Della’s. Category: